Kris
Kris, the oldest of the human nations, is heavily populated with men of a strong, determined military background. Kris is a largely temperate nation with its northern reaches almost transitioning to tundra. It is a very large country, therefore very diverse, but on the whole is dominated by plains and temperate forest. Founding The truth of Krissian foundations have long since been lost to the wear of time and the centuries, but legend says that the first Krissians were created in a joint effort between Lixteria and Orin, creating what is thought to be the first humans. This group of humans is known as the ''Elder Krissians , ''their systems of hierarchy and government were adopted by their ancestors in the new Krissian Government. The tribe plays a major role in myth and legend leading to the modern warrior culture. Politics of Kris Kris is a monarchy, leady by a singular leader known as a Ri, who plays the role of king, who is accompanied by a series of advisors known as Regents. The Ri Traditionally, the Ri comes from a noble family of the Elite Knight class in the Krissian Military. Any ruler who has not done his time in the service is seen as unfit for rule and soon replaced. The succession of the throne follows traditional family lines, unless the title is passed to an heir who has not yet served. When this happens, rule passes to the Regents until the Ri-to-be has come of age and served atleast 5 years. Regents The number of Regents varries depending on the season and the current state of affairs for the nation. In a time of war, their numbers can dip to below a dozen, as many are away fighting. During peace times, the Regents can number upwards of a hundred or more. They are genneraly noblemen who have seen alot in their time, who have ties to both military politics and the ways of farming and labor. These leaders meet in caucuses often to discuss national affaris as well as meeting to address direct matters from the citizens. Often times, these larger conventions will host guests from Forina, Enor, Lim, and as far as the Dwarven nations or Uttrejyk. Life in Kris Military All men, upon reaching the age of 16, must join the Krissian armed forces, and test into one of the two lower branches. If they are accepted into the Woad caste, they will serve 4 years and be honorably dismissed. Those lucky enough to be accepted into the Knight caste will serve 6 years, at which time they will be asked to recieve further training to become an "Elite" Cavalier. The military functions under the command of the Ri, but has not gone to war in over 100 years, asside from minor conflicts with bands of goblins and similar pests. The Ri, and other private contractors, will hire out their men to be used as potent mercenary forces all over the world. Woad Caste The Woads are a band of foot soldier, making up the bulk of the Krissian standard. They usually wear light armor such as leather, cloth and hide still bearing tuffts of skin from the animal. Their weapons of choice range from broadsword to crudely fashioned club. They are best known from their intimidation tactics on the battlefield, charging straight into combat, faces painted blue from the woad leaf, and forcing retreat from their enemies. The Woad caste serves under the Knights as combat leaders. Knight Caste The core of the Krissian army is the mounted Knight caste. These soldiers fight from horseback using lances, pikes and longswords, favoring mobility over heavy armor. Many of the knights will wear heavy armor, but only if they owned it prior to joining the ranks, most will just wear chain and tanned hides. Elite Cavaliers The Elite Cavaliers are a goup of highly trained knights who fight in the Ri's name. The Cavaliers are the only rank of the Krissian Army who do not owe alegiances to any Lord or Regent outside of the Krissian Crown itself. The Elite caste serve for life, and hold Honorific titles in service to the king once they are "Unfit" for combat. Any Krissian who has reached this caste in the military if forbidden from serving as a mercenary. The Cavaliers prefered mode of combat is using javelins and pikes from the backs of war chariots, usually driven by one or two horses. They will break the enemy lines using intimidation as a promary tactic, much like the Woad Castes. In smaller scale battles, they will fight either on horseback or foot, where they will utilize whatever is their weapon of choice, which is usually a lonsword or axe. Krissian woad.png|Woad Caste Krissian knight.png|Knight Caste Krissian elite.png|Elite Cavalier Caste Economy Krissian Economy is bassed upon two major exports, Steel and Soldiers. Krissian smiths pay homage to the smithing god Asbjorn for good craft and strong steel. Krissian steel rivals that of the best dwarven smiths and craftsmen, fetching a high price among markets far and wide. So much so that nations who also have strong crafting markets put a high tarriff on incoming Krissian Steel. That does not deter from the profit of the steel. The steelsmiths in Kris provide most of the weapons used by The Goldswords, but not the armor. Mercenary forces are contracted out in two ways, either by private companies or through the monarchy itself. Private companies tend to hire out forces as low as two men, but as high as two hundred. These men have all served time at some point or another as Krissian standard troops or Woads. The Krissian army will loan out entire batalions for the right price, this trade funds much of the government and are